


TCE. Глава 1: Несходство

by timmy_failure



Series: The Chosen End [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1780. Впечатлительный юный Америка оказывается несколько не готов к первой встрече с российской императрицей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCE. Глава 1: Несходство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discrepancies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2921) by pyrrhiccomedy & wizzard890. 



**Санкт-Петербург, Россия. Весна, 1780 г.**

Было бы ошибкой утверждать, что Америка сбежал из Георгиевского зала; это больше походило на спешку человека, вдруг вспомнившего о чём-то срочном где-то далеко отсюда, но слишком воспитанного, чтоб срываться с места бегом. Через десяток метров он резко остановился, привалился к стене, прикрыл глаза и стукнулся затылком об обшивку. На фоне роскоши Зимнего дворца раскрасневшийся, в плохо скроенном костюме Америка выглядел очень неуместно. Виной такому состоянию молодой страны была совсем не изматывающая нервы дипломатия.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, из ближайшей ниши неторопливо появился Россия. Пола мундира вскользь задела резную обшивку.  
Америка моргнул и оглянулся на шорох.

— Ох, — начал было он. И осёкся. И оправил камзол. И поспешно пригладил волосы. — Привет. Я только хотел… то есть я не хотел… Я вам помешал? Я просто... м-м…— Америка рассеянно потёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Помешал? — Россия подошёл поближе и слегка склонил голову набок. — Разумеется, нет.  
— Это… м-м, это хорошо, — Америка затеребил шейный платок, силясь расправить его. — Я просто не знал…  
— Не знал? Не знал, отнесутся ли к побегу посреди собрания, мягко говоря, неодобрительно?

Глаза Америки расширились, выдавая тревогу.

— Я не собирался… не хотел никого оскорбить, — Америка судорожно выдохнул. — М-мне кажется, произошло… произошло недоразумение. Какое-то недоразумение.

Россия бесстрастно наблюдал.  
— Вот как.

Взвинченный до предела, мальчишка продолжал терзать платок, и России внезапно захотелось шлёпнуть Америку по рукам и поправить платок самому.

— Что Её Императорское Величество сказала тебе?

Америке, кажется, стало дурно.  
— Она… м-м… — его голос дрогнул. Америка чуть побледнел и обеспокоенного покосился в сторону тронного зала. — Она была очень… Р-радушна?  
Россия изумлённо приподнял бровь.  
— На твоей родине не принято проявлять радушие? — он наклонился, проследил взгляд Америки и ухмыльнулся. — Нет, тебя не преследуют.  
— Слава тебе, Господи, — вырвалось у Америки. Он тут же втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и зажал ладонью рот. — Я... Я не имел в виду… Я хотел сказать... Ха-ха-ха, никто и не стал бы, конечно же…

Америка оставил попытки объясниться. Он прислонился к стене снова, спрятал лицо в ладонях и тихо застонал.  
Россия пожал плечами и прислонился к стене тоже, скрестив на груди руки. Неужели он был таким же беспокойным в юные годы?..  
— С чего вдруг устраивать погоню? Ты не говорил ничего... неосторожного?

Америка вздрогнул.  
— Я... Мне кажется, нет? То есть, я старался не... — он уронил руки, вцепился пальцами в манжеты камзола и невидяще уставился перед собой, широко раскрыв глаза. — Но, наверное, я всё-таки что-то сморозил? Она ведь не могла... Её Величество не могла же просто так сказать… Я... Я точно сделал что-то не так, — он поднял взгляд на Россию и жалобно спросил:  
— Что мне делать?

— Не знаю, что и посоветовать, — Россия постучал носком сапога по полу. — Я так понимаю, что ты чем-то обидел Её Величество, и…  
Россия оборвал предложение на полуслове, глядя на совсем поникшего Америку, деликатно кашлянул и отвёл взгляд.  
— Может, это действительно просто недоразумение. В конце концов, ты ведь новичок в этой игре.  
— Ну, она… она… — Америка покраснел до ушей. — Н-наверное, я не так понял её слова. Наверное. Потому что мне показалось, что она... она… Мне показалось… — смущённый румянец сменил оттенок на неприятный фиолетово-багровый. — ...что она кое-что предложила. Мне.  
— Это и было целью сегодняшней встречи, Америка, — мягко сказал Россия. — Надеюсь, тебя не оскорбили планы Её Величества оседлать твой рынок? Всё уже распланировано. Это будет выгодно и тебе, и нам…

Если бы Америка мог вжаться в стену ещё чуть-чуть — он бы исчез совсем.

— О-оседлать мой… что?..  
— Рынок, естественно, — осторожно продолжил Россия, глядя, как начинают дрожать пальцы Америки. — Он стабильно развивается, и нам кажется…  
— Ох, мой рынок. Да, — Америка передёрнулся. — Скажите, императрица Екатерина всегда так… так… настойчива?

Россия моргнул. Настойчи… А.  
Вот оно что.

Он глубоко вдохнул и прислонился затылком к стене. Хрусталь люстр блестел в лучах утреннего солнца, и Россия постарался сосредоточить взгляд на нём, а не на запинающейся молодой стране — всё ещё таком мальчишке, в сущности — рядом с ним.

— Она великолепная женщина, — Россия начал издалека. В его голосе зазвучали интимные нотки, — Потрясающая во всех смыслах. И в политике, и… — негромкий смешок можно было принять за обычный вздох. — ...в личной жизни.  
— Я... Я... Ох. Я уверен, что так и есть, но знает ли она… То есть, она знает вас, и она же наверняка знает, что… Может, всё-таки… ошибка, или…  
— Нет-нет, никаких ошибок. И если ты подразумеваешь то, о чём подумал я, это тоже возможно, — Россия поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — Кажется, Англия и этот тип, Гоббс, были весьма близки…  
— Что? – пискнул Америка. Затем откашлялся, прочищая горло. — Н-но зачем вам… То есть! Я имею в виду... – его голос предательски дрогнул. — Дьявол. Что же мне делать? О-она сказала, что у меня к-красивые глаза, и она…

Россия без выражения уставился на Америку. Америка уставился широко распахнутыми «красивыми глазами» в ответ. Россия вздохнул, но, казалось, он едва сдерживает смех.

— Делай, что должен сделать любой, когда императрица говорит комплимент: поблагодари её.  
Америка открыл было рот, чтоб возразить, но Россия заставил его умолкнуть, положив руку на плечо.  
— Особенно если этот комплимент — сущая правда.

Америка вскинулся и стал похож на испуганного кота, готового дать дёру. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, открыл было рот, закрыл. А потом, забыв обо всех приличиях, выкрикнул:  
— Да что с вами всеми такое?!

Хохот России эхом отразился от хрустальных люстр.  
— Я и подумать не мог... — он с трудом справился со смехом и постарался не смотреть Америке в глаза, чтоб не расхохотаться снова. — ...что ты так сдержан в этих вопросах. Иначе собрания проходили бы намного веселее.

Америка стряхнул руку со своего плеча и попятился.  
— О чём вы? Что я сделал?!

Россия только переместился на освобождённое Америкой место у стены, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.

— Зная о твоих шалостях с Францией, я предположил, что уж кто-кто, а моя императрица не сможет тебя смутить, после него-то.  
— Что?! — взвизгнул Америка, протестующее выставив перед собой обе руки и снова заливаясь краской. — Я не… я никогда… Кто вам сказал…  
— Французский писатель Вольтер – близкий друг императрицы, она и рассказала мне. По словам Вольтера, у вас был сформирован… как бы это назвать… некий союз.

Америка замер на несколько долгих мгновений. Затем он прикрыл глаза ладонью, упёрся второй рукой в бок.

— Так. Про благоразумие у вас тут даже не слышали, или…  
Россия прикрыл глаза ладонью, повторяя жест Америки..  
— Благоразумие — это изобретение Англии, Америка. То, что он называет благоразумием, все остальные считают просто обманом, — Россия сцепил пальцы, прижал их к губам. — Тебе нечего стыдиться. Я и Франциск уже много лет отлично понимаем друг друга.

Америка едва заметно передёрнулся, но в целом остался неподвижен.  
— Я очень рад, что нам удалось сблизиться через доверенное лицо, — с трудом выдавил он.

Едва ощутимое чувство вины кольнуло Россию, и, сам того не замечая, он снова положил руку Америке на плечо.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я просто отметил некоторое... несходство наших культур.

Россия чувствовал, как плечи молодой страны понемногу расслабляются. Через некоторое время Америка убрал руку от лица и испустил дрожащий вздох, всё ещё не решаясь поднять взгляд.

— К-конечно. Никаких обид. И... и я тоже не хотел никого оскорбить. Если я кого-то оскорбил, конечно. Я… я всё ещё не очень разбираюсь во всём этом. Спасибо за… — он умолк на несколько секунд, глядя куда-то в пространствою — …за терпение, — закончил он.

Россия улыбнулся и сжал его плечо. Ему уже давно не приходилось иметь дела с кем-то настолько впечатлительным.  
— Не стоит благодарности. И я надеюсь, что ты не станешь держать на меня зла за этот разговор.  
— Р-разумеется, — Америка поднял взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ. — Я здорово свалял дурака, да? — он иронично фыркнул. — Простите. Я очень хочу узнать, как вы всё делаете. Я успел столько всего увидеть. И я очень впечатлён, у нас ничего подобного нет и в помине… — Америка моргнул и обеспокоенно взглянул на Россию снова. — Я должен извиниться перед Её Величеством?.. Не хочу, чтоб она подумала, будто я расстроился. То есть я немного расстроился, но это совсем не её вина и это я… ох...  
— Неверно истолковал её слова? — подсказал Россия. — Но ведь это не так, да?

Америка беспомощно пожал плечами.  
— Лучше всего будет продолжить вашу встречу, словно ничего и не случилось. Я хорошо знаю мою императрицу. Уверен, она восхитится твоей стойкостью.  
Россия мягко подтолкнул Америку в спину, приглашая следовать за собой в сторону зала переговоров.  
— А если Её Величество снова станет… слишком настойчива, я попрошу, чтоб она обращалась с тобой чуть более сдержанно.

Америка бросил на Россию полный благодарности взгляд, одёрнул камзол и проследовал в зал.

**Author's Note:**

>   *   
>  [ Екатерина II Великая](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%95%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0_II) была известна как блестящий политик. А ещё она славилась своим неуёмным сексуальным аппетитом.   
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  Новое правительство США назначило Франциска Дана первым российским послом, Джон Квинси Адамс был приставлен к нему в качестве переводчика. Несмотря на три года, проведённые в Петербурге, дипломатические связи с Англией помешали России официально признать Соединённые Штаты.   
> 
>   
> 
>   *   
>  [Томас Гоббс](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B1%D1%81,_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%81) — известный английский философ. Прославился своим политическим трактатом «Левиафан».  
> 
>   
>  



End file.
